


Don't Give Up On Me

by TiggerUsername



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Living Together, No Treasure Hunt (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), Protective Kiara (Outer Banks), Romance, Secrets, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: “Oh. Hey Kie.” JJ laughs through his own pain.“Don’t ‘Hey Kie’ me, what happened?” Kiara tries to stop JJ from moving but JJ has never been a boy to stay still for long. So, Kiara has no choice but to help the boy sit up.“Well, I was climbing a tree…”“Dumbass…”“And I guess I fell.” JJ laughs again only making Kiara roll her eyes.“JJ, stop moving I think you’ve broken your leg.” Kiara informs, almost using her entire weight to stop JJ from standing up.“No.”“JJ…”“Always so emotional about me Kie. I haven’t broken my leg.”---As Kiara has to look after her injured boyfriend JJ, she begins to learn more about the boy she thought she knew entirely. Including what happens behind the smirk that is always plastered on his face.This is the story of all the love and the pain JJ and Kiara fight through when long-term secrets are told. Secrets that change everything in their lives.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Don't Give Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Now this story was meant to be a hell lot shorter than it ended up being and was actually meant to be apart of my one-shot book. But here we are with part one of two of this rollercoaster of a story.
> 
> You will see the good and the bad of a relationship between Kiara and JJ who have been dating for over a year. 
> 
> This is also an alternate reality where there was no gold, no drama involving Peterkin. Kooks and Pogues are just the rich and the poor that go to the same school. Oh, and one more thing...
> 
> Something is going on with JJ's home life, but nobody knows the truth. Not even Kiara.

Kiara sings along to Vance Joy as she drives along the wispy roads of Outer Banks. There is something about this time of the year that Kiara can’t help but love. It’s that time when the hot blaring sun begins to make room for days of windy whispers of tomorrow. Unfortunately, it’s also the time of the year when school begins back up. But hey, she is a Senior now. And, in only a few months she can do whatever the fuck she wants wherever she wants. Travelling. Kiara may not know much, but she knows that she needs to travel. And Kiara will just have to find a way to convince JJ to lose his virginity to flying and come with her. Kiara knows it will be a fight. JJ likes to moan that planes are where disasters happen but she will win him over. Get him on that plane, and then it doesn’t matter where they end up.

Window rolled down, Kiara leaning half out with her hair flying in the wind, Kiara feels high without actually even needing any of JJ’s cousin’s best shit. For some reason, just the drive to JJ’s house is enough for Kiara to be smiling like a middle school girl experiencing her first crush. Sure, Kiara _was_ that middle school girl experiencing her first crush when it came to JJ. But it’s not just a crush anymore. Kiara knows that she should be over this giddy feeling in her stomach whilst going to see JJ saying that she’s been dating him for almost two years. But they are only a few weeks into Senior year, and Kiara can already see the future from graduation onwards. So, Kiara can’t help but be giddy when she knows that JJ is a massive part to that future.

Get through to graduation and it’s goodbye to driving back and forth between the cut and figure eight. Because JJ will be there with her; sat next to her the entire way.

Kiara practically jumps out of her car when she reaches JJ’s house. JJ will probably make fun of how Kiara is acting. But in this moment, Kiara doesn’t seem to care. When they first started dating, Kiara remembers being scared to come to his house. The Maybank house is a literal haunted house. It took JJ climbing through the window first before Kiara could see that it was safe. Fear runs away when JJ helps her through the darkness and now? The house is no longer haunted; it’s just the house of the boy that she loves.

She is skipping (literally skipping) to the side of JJ’s house, ready for JJ to let Kiara through the window like he always does with a smirk plastered onto his face. Always through the window. Maybe other girls would hate the idea of their boyfriend sneaking them into their house through the window but Kiara isn’t like most girls. No. Kiara will wait. Kiara will sneak through any window until JJ is ready for Kiara to meet his dad. Kiara will just wait for that smirking smug of a boyfriend to feel comfortable enough to introduce Kiara to his only family. Because his dad is all JJ has other than the Pogues.

The window to his bedroom is pitch black just like it always it. JJ never keeps the light on. But something is different. Kiara looks through the window in confusion, expecting to see his smirk smiling back as he opens the window to sneak Kiara in. But the boy in question doesn’t look back at her. She almost does a double take when she checks again, not understanding herself fully. Maybe Kiara really _is_ high or maybe she just dreamt that JJ had told her to come over. Her eyebrows stitch together as Kiara completely scans the room in question; knowing how likely it is that JJ will just jump out at her. But JJ still doesn’t jump out into view. Instead, Kiara just keeps her eyes glued to the room as she reaches into her pocket to phone him.

When the phone begins to ring, Kiara’s confusion only escalates when JJ’s obnoxious ring tone clears the silence of the garden. Kiara keeps the phone ringing as she walks around the side of the house to where the music is playing from. “I swear to god JJ, if you’re about to jump out at me…” But Kiara doesn’t finish her sentence when she sees a body in pain underneath a tree. JJ. On the floor. Under a tree. His leg turned. Kiara doesn’t have time to think long before her feet are moving towards the pained grunting JJ. “JJ?” Kiara leans down next to him to look at his injuries.

“Oh. Hey Kie.” JJ laughs through his own pain.

“Don’t ‘Hey Kie’ me, what the fuck happened?” Kiara tries to stop JJ from moving but JJ has never been a boy to stay still for long. So, Kiara has no choice but to help the boy sit up.

“Well, I was climbing a tree…”

“Dumbass…”

“And I guess I fell.” JJ laughs again only making Kiara roll her eyes. But JJ just laughs through his pain again as he motions to stand up.

“JJ, stop moving I think you’ve broken your leg.” Kiara informs, almost using her entire weight to stop JJ from standing up.

“No.”

“JJ…”

“Always so emotional about me Kie. I haven’t broken my leg.” Again, JJ fights through everything to hobble to his feet, only to almost fall completely with only Kiara around to catch him.

“JJ, you’ve broken your leg.” Kiara snaps. “Now, stop being a baby and let’s go to my car.”

“Baby? Hah, what a great insult Kie. What are you, a five-year-old?” JJ mumbles as he leans into Kiara almost using her as a walking stick.

“JJ…”

“Fine. Let’s just get out of here.”

Kiara is practically JJ’s walking stick and it’s a miracle in her eyes. How she can hold JJ up without falling to the ground herself? Kiara will have to brag about this after she makes sure JJ’s leg is fixed. And Kiara’s strength doesn’t give up on her as she carries JJ to the passenger side of her car. JJ has always been great at masking his pain with laughter, but Kiara knows how to look through it all. And right now, all Kiara can see is a boy in agonising pain, with tear stained cheeks that run into his dimples. He grunts again before laughing and Kiara knows that he must be in so much pain. But before Kiara jumps into her own seat of her car, she turns to JJ’s house once more and starts moving towards the house.

“Kie, where are you going?” JJ shouts after her, making Kiara turn around.

“I’m just telling your dad what happened.”

“He’s not home Kie.” Kiara’s eyebrows scrunch at the thought of having to jump through JJ’s window even though his dad isn’t even home.

“Then I’ll leave a note…”

“He’s gone out of town!” JJ shouts out again. “He won’t be back for a while…” But with that, Kiara turns to look at the house to see a room light up. “Come on Kie. I have a fucking broken leg.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t broken.” Kiara smirks at JJ’s defeat, choosing to ignore the house in question.

“Yeah, well… Let’s just go.” JJ rolls his own eyes. “Come on, be that fucking cliché annoying girlfriend that helicopters over their injured boyfriends.”

“Like Sarah?”

“Exactly.” JJ laughs as Kiara smiles and climbs back into the car.

The drive is normal, with JJ not being able to keep still as Kiara focusses as much as she can on the road instead of singing at the top of her lungs whatever song blasts from her playlist. JJ just shuffles and shuffles and Kiara knows that he is trying to not make a fuss. Trying and failing drastically. But the rest of the drive is silent, only with the music filling the car. Kiara decides not to ask any questions, knowing that JJ hates being asked too many questions. So, she keeps her eyes on the road, not taking them off for a moment to look at her injured boyfriend in the passenger seat.

It isn’t until they drive passed Kiara’s house that JJ breaks the silence. “What are we doing?” Kiara keeps driving, but confusedly glances to JJ, scared that he may have a concussion.

“You fell out of your tree JJ.”

“I know.” JJ looks around, as if scared of his surroundings. “But, why did we drive past your house?”

“What?”

“Where are we going?”

“The hospital?” Kiara answers, confused of what he thought was going on.

“No!” JJ practically screams into Kiara’s ear, making Kiara swerve the car slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were forcing me to go to the hospital?”

“I just kind of presumed that you knew I was taking you to the hospital.” Kiara snaps back, not fully understanding JJ’s reaction. JJ scoffs again and goes back to being fidgety in his seat. “You’ve got a broken leg, JJ. I don’t really know where you thought we were going?”

“Your house!”

“Last time I checked, I’m not a doctor that can magically heal legs.”

“I can’t go to the doctors, Kie.” JJ laughs, as if it’s obvious.

“You don’t have to worry like the last time, JJ. You’re eighteen now so you can sign yourself out.”

Kiara remembers well the last time JJ had to be _forced_ into going to the hospital. He was seventeen and had cracked his wrist against a brick wall. JJ had to wait hours in the emergency room and then couldn’t leave without his dad signing him out. Three days JJ waited for his dad to come because he was out of town. Three days of hyperventilating whenever someone walked through his door. Kiara vividly remembering trying to force her parents to act as his guardians. But it had to be Luke Maybank. It had to be the only family that JJ had.

“You know what.” JJ shuffles around before reaching for his door handle. “I’m fine. I am really fine. It’s not a break. I don’t need to go to the hospital…” When JJ tries to open the door, Kiara takes a deep breath and thanks the gods that posh Kooky cars don’t let idiots inside the car open the door during a drive.

“JJ you’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Kiara rolls her eyes. “Now, we’re going to the hospital, end of.” Kiara snaps before turning the volume up on the radio to try and stop JJ from arguing back.

And Kiara thought JJ was fidgety before finding out about the hospital. Now, JJ mumbles with every move or groans in pain when his fidgeting shoves his leg into the glove compartment. It almost makes Kiara want to turn around the car and go back home. But Kiara can’t help him. She wishes that she could help him. But JJ needs a doctor.

...

Kiara hates hospitals. How the walls are so white that it tries to signify cleanliness and a place of peace. But every time Kiara has been to the hospital, her legs jitter up and down as she sits waiting to hear the news. And every time, it makes Kiara remember where her grandmother died and Kiara had to wait hours for anyone to tell her what is happening. But her she is yet again; waiting as JJ is with the doctor.

Lives begin, and lives end- all under one roof and it scares Kiara that this is where stories are made. From how doctors spend long hours racing back and forth, telling one family the good news whilst racing back to try and save someone else’s life once more, only to have to break the hearts of their entire family. It’s the squeaking on the floor that rattles Kiara and makes her wonder how people can work in a hospital with the noisy trays or emergency beds that shuffle around the hospital floor. But maybe it’s only Kiara that can hear it. Maybe the hospitals just make Kiara lose her mind as she sits in the waiting room, alone and scared that the boy with a broken leg will be mad at her forever. Because JJ is good at a lot of things, but he is especially great at holding the world’s largest grudge. JJ didn’t want to go to the hospital. Kiara will hear his mumbling for months to come, she is sure of it.

Eyes closed, Kiara can’t even pin point the exact number of times that Kiara has been sat in a hospital chair waiting for one of the Pogues. From fight with the Kooks to accidents out in the waters. Sure, it’s normally John B that is sat in the bed with doctors surrounding him. But JJ is injured more, normally forces Pope to patch him up fighting off the need to go and see a doctor. “JJ Maybank?” A nurse calls out, making Kiara stand up immediately. Kiara’s not even sure that JJ will want to see her as the nurse takes her to his room but as the nurse opens the door to the room, Kiara is relieved to seeing that smirk planted on the boy’s face.

“Don’t worry Kie, I survived.” JJ mumbles out as his smirk only makes Kiara smile back at him. Kiara takes him in. How his leg is wrapped in a blue cast and JJ is sat down as if the cast is not even there.

“Don’t even joke like that JJ.” Kiara replies, stepping further into the room until she is perched at the end of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Kiara asks, wondering if she should be on the defensive or should be awkwardly waiting for JJ to shout.

“I’m fine.” JJ puts plainly, not helping Kiara with her wondering. “Just a little knock back but I’ll be back on my feet in a few weeks.” JJ jokes and Kiara wants to roll her eyes, but the soft way he moves his hand up and down her arm makes her smile back at him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kiara whispers back.

“For yelling at you in the car. I just hate being here.”

“I know.”

“But I know that I needed it.” JJ clears his throat before continuing. “I’ll just have to work with a cast to pay off my bills.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I don’t have insurance, Kie.” JJ laughs but Kiara just shakes her head and goes to speak. The thing is, as much as Kiara knows JJ, JJ knows Kiara very well as well. “No.” JJ shakes his head when he realises what Kiara is thinking.

“JJ, it’s fine.”

“You’re not paying for me, Kie.”

“Who said I was?”

“I know how you think, Kie. I know you.”

“Well, you don’t have money and your dad is out of town. I have money because I am a fucking Kook and I can help you out.”

“Kie…”

Money. The plastic cards or the flutter of paper that makes people think they are better than other people when they have more money. Kiara hates to think of how she has that money that could save kids dying in a poor country. Kiara hates the idea that the world somehow thinks that she is better just because she has more money than her boyfriend. Money is the overarching enemy in everyone’s lives. Everyone wants more money and nobody is ever satisfied by what they have. It’s the controller of life, showing people what they are worth and being the cost of a happy life in comparison to a shitty life. But as much as Kiara’s mom may argue, money can’t buy happiness.

She knows that JJ wants to argue with her. But Kiara is relieved when the doctor walks into the room instead. “So, JJ is free to go now that he has his cast on but you need to make sure that he is being sensible with his injuries.”

“That’s going to be hard.” Kiara says under her breath thinking that nobody will hear her, but when JJ snickers she knows he can hear.

“His leg will not heal completely for about nine weeks which means no strenuous activities like running or surfing.” Kiara has to physically push JJ back onto the bed to stop JJ having a mental breakdown about losing his precious surfing ability.

“What?” JJ shouts out, only for the doctor and Kiara to ignore him.

“And, we do need to ask where these injuries came from.” The doctor looks at JJ, only for JJ to have his vision glued to the floor.

“Why?” JJ practically snaps.

“Just a query about what we saw when you came in. The broken leg and…”

“I fell from a tree.” JJ interrupts. “I climbed my tree in my back yard and I must have slipped and I fell onto my back.”

“Okay.”

...

Whereas the drive to the hospital was filled with eerie quietness, the drive back to Kiara’s house is a different story. “I’m not staying at your house, Kie.” JJ groans when they drive back to Kiara’s house.

“You said it yourself, JJ. You’re home alone for a few days…”

“And I can take care of myself…”

“Says the guy that fell out of a tree this morning.”

“A tree that was fucking high.”

“You still felt the need to climb a tree, JJ!” They argue back and forth with JJ finally listening to reason with Kiara. Because there is no way that Kiara would let JJ look after himself now that he is on crutches. That boy can barely make toast. Kiara knows that if she let him go back home, JJ would probably get high as a kite and jump out of the tree all over again. Kiara will just have to fight her parents to let him stay because Kiara knows that she is doing the right thing; that JJ needs to stay with her to stay out of trouble as his leg heals or as long as it takes for JJ’s dad to come back to Outer Banks. “You’re staying with me, JJ.”

“Fine. But I’m not breaking the news to your parents.” JJ smirks through his snap.

“I’ll do it. That will be easy.”

“You do realise that I’m you boyfriend, right?

“So?”

“They don’t like me, Kie.”

“But they love me, JJ. And besides, they will probably be relieved that we’re staying at my house rather than me moving in with you.”

Sure, JJ is right. Kiara’s parents have _never_ liked JJ. Even before they were dating, her parents had a problem with JJ showing up on Kiara’s door before they found the rest of the Pogues in the woods or out in the marsh on the Pogue. But Kiara knows that she doesn’t need her parents’ permission to see JJ. She doesn’t need her parents to tell her who Kiara is allowed to hang out with and who she is not allowed to hang out with. Kiara can make her own mind up and her mind chooses JJ. Her mind will probably always choose JJ even if Kiara’s parents can never find it in their hearts to trust him.

When JJ hobbles with his crutches in front of Kiara as they walk into her house, Kiara can’t help but think about why her parents don’t like him in the first place. Just watching him hobble makes JJ look like the innocent puppy that he is. Nothing unlikeable about him. Sometimes, Kiara wonders if her parents just judge JJ by his money. Or how JJ doesn’t want to go to college even when Kiara doesn’t want to go to college herself. Sometimes, Kiara sees her parents’ faces light up when she tells them that is hanging out with Pope. It’s as if her parents want her to be with Pope rather than JJ- something that Kiara can’t help but cringe at the idea of. They have been dating for almost two years; they were each other’s first time in saying that ‘L’ word that the movies make out to be true love. And the truth is, Kiara can’t see anyone being better for her than JJ. So, why can’t the rest of the world see it?

Anna and Mike Carrera (Kiara likes to think) are not like the rest of the Kooks. Kiara likes to believe that they don’t judge in the same way as Sarah’s parents. Anna and Mike don’t try to scare anyone away. But Kiara’s mom still judges and scolds like the rest of the Kooks. But when Kiara walks into the room, their faces light up at their daughter; however, those smiles immediately drop as soon as their eyes fall on the hobbling boy in front of Kiara. “So…” Kiara decides to just bite the bullet, knowing that Anna will probably kick up a fuss. Kiara’s eyes fall on Mike’s face as her dad looks JJ up and down with an unreadable expression written all over his face.

“JJ has broken his leg and his dad isn’t home for a long time. And I’m scared that if he is just alone, he will probably end up climbing that tree all over again.” Kiara grasps JJ’s hand in time for JJ to tense under Mike’s glares.

“He can stay here.” Mike buts in, only making both of the Carrera girls snap to him in shock.

“What?!” Both Anna and Kiara shout synchronously.

She hadn’t asked him, right? Kiara’s babbling didn’t ask her dad if JJ could stay with her. Mike keeps his eyes on JJ and JJ just nods at Mike as if they have their own secret language that Kiara cannot work out. “You were about to ask, and I answered Kiara. JJ can stay here.”

“What? No Kiara, JJ cannot stay here.” Anna argues with her husband.

“JJ is staying here.” And Kiara has never seen her father this determined to win a fight over his wife. But that determination continues further. “Especially because his _dad_ is away.” Mike emphasises.

“Thank you, Mr Carrera.” JJ finally says under his breath as he nods at the man in question.

“Only until your dad comes home, JJ.” Anna snaps before storming out of the kitchen.

“And only when he comes to pick you up.” Mike adds.

“What?”

“So, he can hear the full story of what happened to your leg.”

“He won’t be gone long.” JJ stutters through his words, making Kiara look up at him in confusion.

“Okay.”

“Dad…” Kiara warns, confused at the look in his dad’s eyes. It doesn’t feel normal for Kiara to not understand two of the most important people in her life.

“You’re free to go.” Mike finally looks away from JJ and puts on an innocent smile, something Kiara doesn’t know if she can believe in. “Just basic rules Kiara. No late nights talking, no making out in front of myself and your mother and definitely I do not want to hear any moans coming from your bedroom.”

“Dad!” Kiara reddens.

“Like I don’t know what you two are up to…” Mike gives JJ a knowing look before smiling again at his daughter, only making Kiara’s cheeks flush even more. “You’re free to go Kiara, before I start giving you two the birds and the bees chat.”

“Oh my god.” Kiara cringes under her breath before pulling JJ out of the room.

Now, Kiara would never call herself a prude. Especially when it came to JJ. But her face reddens just at the thought of having to sit down with her dad and her boyfriend just to hear what Kiara already knows about. And Kiara can’t help but look at JJ as they walk to her bedroom. It makes Kiara smile at the sight of his flushed cheeks in which she is sure match her own. His reddened cheeks look like it must be the middle of the summer whilst his eyes remain glued to the floor in an attempt to not fall over his own crutches. Kiara knows JJ. It’s why she doesn’t believe that smirk on his face as he almost falls onto Kiara’s floor in a grunt of pain. “Are you okay?” Kiara tries to help him to sit down.

“Kie…”

“I know. You’re fine. But are you okay?”

“Well…” The smirk returns “I am in Kiara Carrera’s Kooky bedroom with her parents blessing, how do you think I’m feeling.” JJ laughs through his smirk but Kiara doesn’t laugh back.

“I’m being serious, JJ.”

“I know.” JJ nods. “And so am I. Now, can we just watch movies all day to distract me from not being able to surf for weeks?”

“Fine… If you’re being honest with me about you being fi…” Kiara can’t finish her sentence in time for JJ to pull Kiara closer and kiss her as a way to get her to shut up. JJ likes using this technique.

“You know, making out will probably get my mind off surfing.” JJ laughs against her lips as Kiara moves to sit so close to him, smiling back.

“Yeah right, your mind is always on surfing.” Kiara jokes, kissing the end of his nose. JJ laughs back before pulling Kiara completely onto the bed. Laying side by side, Kiara can’t help but smile at the smitten JJ. And maybe they will be fine. Because it was all an accident and his leg will heal before they know it. They can handle a broken leg. “I love you.” Kiara whispers against him as she feels herself fall deeper into his sea-blue eyes.

“I know.” JJ smirks. “I’m pretty goddamn lovable Kie.” Kiara playfully rolls her eyes before closing the gap and bringing her lips to where they feel like they belong. Before he deepens the kiss, JJ whispers and Kiara doesn’t even know if he knows he speaks out loud “I love you too.” And Kiara smiles back into his lips.

...

The marsh is covered in a thick fog that doesn’t let anyone see further than the front of their boat. But the Pogues don’t care. The Pogues take any weather and make it bright. Kiara smiles into her bottle as she just watches her Pogues drawing on JJ’s cast as JJ complains that they better not draw dicks on his leg. Of course, this only makes John B draw a dick on the cast, only for JJ to threaten to throw him into the fog drawn water of the marsh. Pope is too busy writing some chapter from a book on the cast to get involved in the arguing best friends.

“You know, Sarah’s already talking about Homecoming.” John B slurs into his bottle after almost falling down. This only makes the rest of the Pogues groan in annoyance.

“Pay up. He went ten minutes before he bought up Sarah.” JJ jokes, holding his hand out only for Pope and Kiara to pay over $10 each.

“I am in love with her!” John B cries, even though Sarah and John B have only been dating a month. It’s not that they hate Sarah. She is just everything that annoys the Pogues. A girl with money that likes to have money. A girl that can get away with everything because her dad is principal and her step mom is a nurse. The golden girl that Kiara could never be.

“You’ve literally just started dating her.” Kiara points out.

“I don’t care.” John B snaps back.

“The Pogue and the fucking Kook.” JJ jokes.

“Kie’s a Kook!” This only makes Kiara roll her eyes. She _hates_ even being associated as a Kook. Sure, they’re not as bad as the Pogues make out. Sure, Sarah actually is a lot more normal than they would like to believe. But Kiara is not and will never be someone that cares more about benefits and champagne than her own friends.

“No. Kie is nothing like a Kook.” JJ defends her.

“Don’t even go there, John B.” Kiara shakes her head in annoyance.

“Okay fine. I’m sorry.” John B slumps down next to Kiara. “I just don’t get why you guys don’t like her. She’s fucking hot.”

“It’s not that we don’t like her.” Kiara begins.

“I don’t like her.” JJ quips.

“Neither do I.” Pope quips as well.

“We just don’t know if you should get your hopes up about her.” Kiara honestly speaks. Because Sarah will always be a Kook. Her brother will always punch JJ, John B and Pope down. Sarah has been known to cheat on boyfriends before. So, why will John B be different?

Anger may bubble through John B but Kiara knows that he needs to know the truth. John B needs to face the fact that Sarah can’t be a Pogue because she won’t ever fit in. “You know, I seem to remember everyone saying the same thing about you and JJ.” John B practically spits out, making both Kiara and JJ look to each other.

“That was different…”

“Why?”

“Because we were friends first…”

“And then you two slept together after a drunken night. No one thought you two would last, but I stood by you guys.” Kiara scrunches her eyebrows together in guilt. John B was the only one that saw the real JJ and Kiara. “I just want you guys to give Sarah a go because maybe, maybe she is worth getting my hopes up for.”

“Man, I’m sorry.” JJ makes a stand first, only for Kiara to follow suit.

“So am I. I guess it’s just weird for us to think that you two actually have anything in common.”

“You don’t even know her…”

“We’re trying to apologise here!” Kiara screeches.

“Come on JB, I’m injured so technically, _technically_ you need to forgive me.” JJ smirks through his words even though Kiara rolls her eyes at John B’s obvious grudge holding skills. But John B drops the grudge for JJ. Always for JJ.

Kiara wishes that she understood it but she can’t. The brotherhood between JJ and John B is too long for anyone other than each other to understand. Kiara just watches their interaction and wishes that she could understand- that she could get why they looked like brothers. John B body wrestles JJ right in front of Kiara and Kiara can’t help but smile at their laughter. JJ eventually throws John B overboard but the laughter doesn’t stop. “Good luck, Kie.” Pope doesn’t look up from his book as he mumbles, making Kiara wonder if Pope even spoke at all.

“Why good luck?” Kiara asks anyways.

“You’re actually letting JJ move in with you when he’s injured…” Pope laughs.

“Of course, she is. I’m the best.” JJ overhears, joining the conversation with a smirk plastered onto his face. “I mean, I think her parents are over the moon I’m staying with them. They can finally get Kie here away from them.” Kiara lightly kicks him but the smile doesn’t disappear from his face.

“You two are going to kill each other.” Pope jokes, still not looking up from his book.

“What?” Kiara speaks.

“No way.” JJ joins in. “Kie’s going to be giving me sponge baths whilst Mrs C makes me a three-course breakfast meal and Mr C will be bringing the money in.” JJ’s joke only makes Kiara snap her head to him. He really is an idiot sometimes.

“Maybe I will kill you.” Kiara snaps back.

“See, I told you.” Even when Pope’s head remains in the book, Kiara can see the smirk growing on his face, only annoying Kiara.

“Relax Kie.” JJ jokes before laying across the boat, head in Kiara’s lap. All Kiara can do is roll her eyes to avoid smiling whilst running her hands through his blonde, damp hair. “I’m going to be on my best behaviour and have a smile on my face the entire time.”

“Just be yourself, JJ.”

“Yeah right.” JJ and Pope snicker out at the same time.

John B eventually climbs back onto the Pogue. Kiara tries not to ask every waking second if JJ is okay when he shuffles uncomfortably in his seat or struggles to hobble to the other end of the boat and Kiara tries not to mirror JJ’s sadness when he looks out at the water, knowing that he can’t jump in with the rest of the Pogues. To stop herself from asking JJ too much, she draws on his cast instead whilst listening and effortlessly answering math questions being recited by Pope as they pretend to study for the upcoming test. Kiara draws the four turtles all swimming together to freedom whilst JJ plays with the loose curls of Kiara’s braids.

These are the afternoons that highlight the best of autumn. Being able to stay outside for hours without burning to almost death or collapsing with heat stroke. With afternoons where Kiara, JJ and John B drink and drink whilst Pope complains that they should be studying until Pope gives in and picks up a beer for himself. The afternoons of smoking weed and laughing so hard that all four of the Pogues struggle to breathe. It’s the afternoons of Kiara calling her boys idiots as she wraps JJ’s sweater around her as she stubbornly denies that she is cold. It’s moments like these that Kiara can’t wipe the smile off of her face. All that matters on afternoons like these are that the four Pogues are together. And until Pope’s dad calls asking where he is and Sarah calls saying that John B can easily sneak into her house, it’s just the four Pogues and nothing standing in their way.

...

Drunk and high. Proof of a good afternoon followed by evening out on the Pogue. And that’s exactly why as the rest of the Pogues go home, Kiara and JJ stumble on the beach, laughter filling the emptiness of the beach around them. They even tease each other into races whilst a drunken Kiara can hardly stay on her feet and an injured JJ can only hobble on his crutches to the finish line. But when they fall over, they just laugh and help each other back up. If they were caught like this, Kiara knows that JJ would be thrown straight back out of her house. So, being drunk on the beach until they feel each other come down is the only plausible answer of how to react. The only proof that the drunken effect is wearing off is that they take turns walking on a straight line on the road without stumbling off of their feet. When both JJ and Kiara can do so, they make their way back to Kiara’s house.

But their laughter doesn’t die like the alcohol that runs away from their systems. Kiara keeps stumbling up the stairs as she tries to help JJ hobble, acting as his crutch whilst he tries to keep making her laugh. And Kiara does laugh. And JJ shushes her as he smirks with her until they reach the top of the stairs. JJ doesn’t stop laughing until he is lying flat on Kiara’s bed, watching Kiara slam the door behind her with a smile still planted on her own face.

“Dude, you’re going to wake up my parents” Kiara half-whispers.

“So? They know I’m staying over.”

“And if you want to stay here for a while, they can’t catch us coming home in the middle of the night and going into my room.” Kiara puts plainly. She doesn’t really know if her parents would really kick JJ out but she doesn’t want to risk it. And besides, she doesn’t want to have _that_ talk with her dad after being embarrassed to death with him seeing her with JJ. JJ may not care about that type of embarrassment but Kiara does care.

“So, if I were just to shout right now…?” JJ looks around the room, smirk on his face obviously knowing that Kiara is stressing over this.

“You’d be out of here. Probably for forever.”

“Well, maybe we should test that theory.” JJ glistens at the idea of his own challenge and Kiara can feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment. She can hear exactly what her father would say.

_“Kiara Carrera, I trusted you not to get high and drunk and here you are.”_

Before Kiara can control herself, she is launching herself at JJ before JJ can make any noise, making both of them fall back against her bed. Kiara covers his mouth with her hand and shushes him. She knows he is playing along but Kiara can’t help but play right into his hands. And she can feel his laughter against her hand which is still pressed tightly against his mouth. Kiara smirks when she feels JJ give up as his hands find her hips as she remains to pin him. “Given up yet?” Kiara triumphantly asks when the vibration of laughter stops against her hands. “Not a sound, okay?” Kiara warns as she waits for his nod before removing her hands from his lips.

His nod makes Kiara smile. She isn’t used to winning the wars with JJ. But here she is, pinning JJ down and winning. That is, she thinks that she is winning. As soon as she moves her hand away from JJ’s lips, JJ is pulling Kiara to him, connecting them once more. Lips on lips his hands running underneath the thick material of JJ’s pelican sweater. And Kiara is quick to kiss back, hands in his hair as he deepens the kiss. It isn’t long until JJ has flipped them and takes charge, kissing down her neck, sucking at her pulse-point before returning to her lips. And Kiara is smiling for a completely different reason this time as she helps him remove her t-shirt and sweater in one swift swoop. Kiara can’t help the small moan that leaves her lips when his lips work their magic whilst his hands dip to the material of her shorts.

“Not a sound, Kie.” Kiara playfully rolls her eyes at JJ’s smirks but moves his hands back to her shorts to keep him concentrated.

“Shut up.” Kiara practically moans out when she pulls JJ down to continue that kiss that makes her heart skip a beat and JJ just smirks into her lips.

Tongues battling for dominance as hands brush up and down each other’s bodies. Legs intertwined until Kiara gets desperate and uses her leg to pull him closer, only for JJ to groan out in pain. It’s then that Kiara remembers the tree and JJ’s leg. Kiara practically pushes JJ away, scared that she will hurt him if they continue. “Shit! Your leg.” Kiara shouts, forgetting about her parents. JJ moves to sit against the bed frame.

“My leg? I’ll be fine.” JJ says before trying to pull Kiara back to him, only for Kiara to keep her space.

“You could really hurt it.”

“Kie…”

“No. I’m not going to be the one to hurt it more.” Kiara tries to stand, only for JJ to pull Kiara onto his lap.

“Stop treating me like a broken puppy.” JJ smiles as he wipes Kiara’s curls out of her face. “And besides, it doesn’t hurt like this.” JJ motions to Kiara being in his lap and Kiara can’t help but laugh and lean her forehead against his.

“If it hurts at any time…” Kiara begins, leaning closely to his lips.

“I’ll let you know.” JJ moans out before closing the gap again. And Kiara gives in entirely.

Kiara is not normally the one to take charge but the smile on JJ’s face makes Kiara feel confident that she knows what she is doing. Kiara even grinds down on his lap to test the waters before hearing a soft grunt come from JJ which only makes Kiara smirk against his lips. Not used to this, Kiara takes everything slow and tries to stay connected to JJ in any way possible. Whether it be her lips connected to his or her hands around his shoulders holding him tight to her. Kiara even breathes out scared when they have to break apart slightly to remove JJ’s t-shirt.

A surfer’s body. One of the first reasons her crush for JJ exploded back in the early days of high school- even if Kiara hates to admit it. But when Kiara looks down at his body, she can’t help but be confused at the dark purple shades along his ribcage. “Where did these come from?” Kiara whispers, running her fingers against the bruises.

“Did you forget or something? I fell out of a tree.” JJ smirks, pulling Kiara’s hands away from the bruises. Maybe Kiara should ask more because she is sure that JJ said he fell on his back. But Kiara just smiles back at him as she kisses down his body, not stopping until she reaches his shorts.

Skin against skin is where they belong. The shared air where moans become more and more breathless the more Kiara sinks onto him. How sweaty bodies move together hanging on for dear life as they try and keep quiet, keep the bed from banging against the wall. But Kiara doesn’t even think she would really care if her parents were to ask about the noises of the night. Because at least she has JJ taking her back to where they belong.

...

Living with her parents and JJ is something that Kiara doesn’t know if it’s a dream or a nightmare, or even worse… reality. It’s the awkwardness of walking down the stairs to see her mom prepare an entire buffet of breakfast every day even though Kiara is sure that Anna Carrera only cooks on Kiara’s birthday. It’s the humming of Anna asking JJ every day how long it is until his dad comes home only for Anna to be hurried away by Mike as if she is swearing at JJ. But on top of everything, nothing tops the weirdness of JJ’s smile and politeness every time either Anna or Mike talk to him. Something bubbles in Kiara when she hears JJ say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ when her parents are nearby. It’s as if JJ is a completely different person.

And it’s the weirdness when Kiara walks down the stairs and overhears JJ talking to Mike. JJ _talking_ to Mike and Mike not kicking him out for being a dumbass as soon as JJ opens his mouth. Kiara stands in the corridor to the kitchen and just listens, trying to work out how JJ does it. How JJ went from being the enemy according to the Carrera parents to being the saint that gets on with Kiara’s parents more than Kiara does. So, Kiara tries to take notes. “You’re going to be alright.” Kiara overhears her dad’s voice.

“I know.” JJ whispers back.

“But you need to tell her.”

“She’ll not take it well.” JJ laughs, only making JJ confused. So, she listens closer. “She’ll probably freak out and try and make everything alright by only making things worse.”

“Kiara still should know.”

“I know. And I’ll tell her eventually.” When voices drop, Kiara takes the moment to find out more. She finds JJ sat opposite her father on the kitchen island counter. Everything seems so serious, so not JJ.

“What are you going to tell me?” Kiara watches the shocked faces of JJ and Mike as they stutter between themselves.

“I was just talking to JJ making sure that he knew the rules of the house. And we both agreed that we will need to talk to you about your rules now that you are sharing your bed with a boy…”

“Dad…” Kiara hides herself in embarrassment as she is sure she hears JJ laugh under his breath.

“I’m serious Kiara. You’re a Senior now and that means that you need to know the rules about having a boy in your bedroom.”

“I seriously don’t need the sex talk dad.” Kiara rolls her eyes, trying to avoid the other’s eyes.

“Why? Do you think you know everything? Because whilst I’m not here to judge, if your mother found out that you and JJ have been having sex whilst he lives under our roof then she will explode.”

“Dad!”

“But I won’t tell her. JJ is sleeping in the spare room according to Anna Carrera because I don’t want to start world war three.” Finally, Kiara looks at her dad not really understanding why he hasn’t exploded himself. He even smiles at Kiara and Kiara doesn’t get it. Dads are meant to detonate and hate the boyfriends. Hell, Mike has hated every boy that came up to Kiara before JJ.

“Thanks Mr C.” JJ speaks up, snapping Kiara out of her confusion.

“Just get to school you two before it’s the principal causing Anna to explode.” Mike smiles again before walking out of the kitchen.

Kiara lets out a massive sigh as soon as her dad is far enough away from the kitchen. But JJ obviously notices Kiara’s embarrassment as he bursts into laughter. “That was seriously not funny.” Kiara reddens with her words as JJ hobbles over to Kiara, kissing her forehead.

“Relax Kie. Your dad is on our side.” Kiara can’t help but melt into his arms even when her mind is bursting with questions about how JJ did it. How did JJ finally get Mike to let go and trust Kiara?

“No. I think it’s more that he’s on your side.” Kiara chuckles out against JJ. “You’re like besties all of a sudden.”

“Yeah.” JJ shrugs as he keeps laughing. “Maybe we should invite him to be a Pogue.”

“Don’t even think about it, JJ.” Kiara jokes as he smiles back.

So, maybe JJ is the new favourite in the Carrera household and maybe Kiara can’t hate it because at least they’re not telling JJ to deal with his injuries alone in his own house where he would sit doing nothing other than smoking weed and drinking until his dad came home. And Kiara can’t blame her parents for loving JJ because JJ really is the best out of them all. Everyone knows it. It’s how JJ can light up any room even when everyone is in tears. It’s how JJ can make everything feel right in the world as the rest of the world falls apart around them. It’s how JJ doesn’t care about anything unless his friends and Kiara are being attacked and then JJ cares. It’s that even when they’re standing by their lockers in between classes that JJ can make a joke and make them want to be there. JJ makes them stay together because together, they can smile and they can joke without anyone coming in between them.

And maybe Kiara should really take a step back but she can’t help but remain drawn to him like a magnet and stand so close to him to radiate the same laughter that comes from him. Kiara smiles along with whatever JJ is explaining to John B and Pope whilst she pretends to be looking through her locker. “And that wave came crashing down so hard that it took me out and I don’t even really know if I am still alive right now.” JJ rambles on as the rest of them listen to every word, smiling along to his story.

“That really happened?” Pope asks, not looking up from his book.

“No Pope. Listen next time but that was my fucking dream when I was on the tree that took away my chances of surfing for weeks.”

“So, you’re blaming your imagination for being an idiot and falling off of a tree?” Pope adds, smiling just like the rest of them.

“Exactly. If I didn’t have such a fucking amazing imagination, I wouldn’t have fallen off of that tree.”

“I just think you’re an idiot man.” John B joins in, earning a whack of JJ’s crutch against his leg. “Shit! When did you turn into such a drama queen?”

“Since you started fucking one.” JJ quips back, this time earning a whack from John B’s leg. “Relax man! No one could be as much of a drama queen as Sarah Cameron.”

“And the Oscar for biggest drama queen goes to…” Pope joins in.

“Sarah fucking Cameron. Exactly.” JJ finishes. “And no one will ever beat her for that.”

“And the Oscar for supporting drama queen goes to…” Kiara eventually joins in her friends, a smirk plastered on her face.

“JB Routledge.” JJ winks at Kiara, smirking as wide as she is. “You two really are a match made in heaven.”

“We’re not that bad.”

“Yes, you are man.” Pope mumbles, Kiara nodding along.

“She’s the cheerleader and you’re the whipped boyfriend.” JJ leans on his crutch triumphantly. And as if it’s written, John B’s phone rings out in the corridor and the rest of the Pogues know exactly who is on the other end of the call.

They promised they would give Sarah a chance but they can’t help it. They can’t help making fun of the way John B’s face lights up every time he gets a simple text from the girl or the ways John B tries to find an excuse to not hang out of the Pogues when Sarah says that she is free. It’s too easy to make fun of John B because it’s the first time that they have ever seen John B like this. Completely head over heels in love.

“Fine.” John B breathes out after hanging up the phone call with Sarah. “Fine. I’m a whipped boyfriend but I love her. And she has just finished cheerleading practice and I am meeting her to go to a fancy restaurant so… I’m fine with being a whipped boyfriend when it comes to Sarah.” John B finally smiles, looking pretty happy for himself but it only makes the Pogues laugh at his happiness.

“Oh. You definitely need to run to her…” JJ starts.

“Run to her before she disappears forever…” Pope continues.

“Love is the answer after all.” Kiara finishes.

“Just…” John B rolls his eyes before looking back down at his phone. “Fine. Whatever. Make fun of me all you want. I’m going to go find my girlfriend.” Kiara closes her locker before speaking.

“I’ll come with you.” It makes all the Pogues look at her, completely confused. “I said I would try with Sarah and she needs the notes from calc so…” Kiara smiles.

“You’re not going to turn into some Kook, are you?” JJ asks, hobbling closer to her.

“Definitely not. But maybe she’s not the worst.” Kiara pecks at JJ before continuing. “Meet you back at mine?”

“I’ve got to do something quickly but sure. I’ll be there.” JJ smiles before kissing her deeply as if they are the only two stood in the corridor.

“And you say I’m whipped.” John B mutters under his breath.

“You’ll always be the whipped one JB.” JJ laughs out as Kiara laughs with him, turning to walk down the corridor with John B.

...

It isn’t hard making an effort to speak to Sarah when most of Kiara’s classes are with the blonde Kook. Kiara even sits next to Sarah to try and make an effort as the two even talk about the only thing they think they have in common- John B. It’s a week of small talk at best as Kiara twists and turns her pencil as Sarah draws at the corner of her work. “This is so boring.” Sarah huffs under her breath.

“I know.” Kiara breathes out as well, making sure that Ms Walker the Biology teacher doesn’t hear.

“If I wanted to listen to shit about the human anatomy, I would just listen to my step dragon mother.” Kiara just nods, not really listening as she catches JJ’s eyes and mouth smirking at Kiara’s predicament. “She’s a nurse and speaks about all of this all the time at home.” Kiara doesn’t really care as she rolls her eyes dramatically only to make JJ laugh.

Kiara keeps fiddling with the end of the pencil as she tries her hardest to listen to Ms Walker or try and make an effort to talk to Sarah. But with JJ smirking at Kiara, Kiara can’t concentrate on anything else. Kiara shuffles on her chair uncomfortably as she mouths JJ to listen to Ms Walker- even when Kiara doesn’t care herself. “We should double date.”  
“What?” Kiara snaps her head to Sarah.

“Me and John B, you and JJ. We should all get together.” Kiara almost laughs, thinking of JJ being forced to go on some Kooky date to a fancy restaurant with none other than Sarah Cameron.

“I don’t know. We’re not really into that…”

“We could just meet up at the beach, hang out and maybe surf.”  
“You surf?”

“No. But I’ve always wanted to learn.” Sarah smiles at Kiara and Kiara can’t see any of the normal Kookiness in the smile. No sign of Sarah thinking that she is better than anyone else.

“Surfing is a Pogue sport.”

“And that’s why I want to learn. I’m done with being too good to do real activities with friends and the people I actually like.” And Kiara believes her. She thinks.

Conversations turn back to silence when Ms Walker turns to see Kiara and Sarah. Kiara goes back to fiddling with her pencil and Sarah goes back to doodling waves on the edge of her paper. It isn’t long until Kiara’s attention snaps back to JJ who is half asleep on his desk- the normal JJ routine. Kiara can’t help as her heart races when looking at the skin of his neck. They have been living together for two weeks. Two months and Kiara can’t control herself when she is with him. It’s how their hands entangle underneath the table when they are sat down for dinner. It’s the long nights of staying under the blanket intertwined as if they are one of the same. And it’s the fact that anywhere they are, Kiara can’t move fast enough to undo his shirt…

In the back of her car…

In their bed…

In the kitchen after her parents fall asleep.

Kiara rolls her eyes, laughing until an idea pops into her head. Without really even thinking, Kiara raises her hand to go to the bathroom, only making sure to motion at JJ when she walks past his desk.

It doesn’t take them long to be connected by the lips in an abandoned classroom around the corner of their biology class. “You know, I was learning in there.” JJ grunts against her lips as he lifts her onto a desk.

“Yeah right.” Kiara laughs before connecting them again.

“You’ve got a weird dark side, Kie. What if you fail?”

“Pope’s our best friend. We won’t fail.” Kiara smirks kissing his cheek as she pulls him closer, JJ holding up himself with his hand on the desk by Kiara’s side. Kiara kisses at his pulse point where a hickey has begun to disappear from the previous time that they decided to skip Ms Walker’s boring class. JJ is no better as he plays with the hem of her shirt as Kiara feels him growing.

“What if we get caught.” JJ whispers out when Kiara reaches to take his shirt off.

“You know just as much as I do that this room is not used. We’ve never been caught before.” Kiara tries to act seductive as she kisses his neck before trying to pull at his shirt again.

“There’s always a first time.”

“Not always.” Kiara kisses JJ until his questions turn back into hesitancy to rip into each other.

His shirt is tight to his body as Kiara moves it up his waist, freezing at the sight of him. Because it happens too quickly that Kiara can’t react. She is frozen when she looks at his waist covered in red blotches and purple bruises. Kiara freezes as she stutters at the sight “What…” But her stutters are too slow for JJ to swiftly move away from Kiara as if nothing happened. As if Kiara saw nothing.

“You know… I forgot. I need to be somewhere right now.” JJ stutters, looking around frantically leaving a confused Kiara frozen to the desk.

“What?” Kiara breathes out, still looking at JJ’s shirt-covered waist.

“Yeah. I need to go.” He avoids Kiara’s eyes as Kiara keeps looking for answers.

“JJ what were those mar…” But JJ cuts Kiara off with a quick peck before he is practically running on his crutches out of the classroom.

And he doesn’t come back.

JJ doesn’t meet in the cafeteria at lunch.

JJ remains missing for all their classes that day.

JJ doesn’t meet with Kiara and the rest of the Pogues by the lockers at the end of the day. Even Sarah is there, but no sign of JJ. Kiara shrugs it off to the rest. “He went home sick.” Kiara lies to the Pogues.

But it’s not the end of the disappearance of JJ. It’s how he doesn’t meet after school back in her own house. He doesn’t come to dinner and he doesn’t text back. Avoidance when faced with seriousness is what JJ does best. He has always been one to run away as soon as someone starts questioning him. The thing is, Kiara doesn’t even know what to ask. She doesn’t know if it’s JJ just being JJ and wanting to find fights to be himself or Kiara doesn’t know if it’s more serious than a fight with a Kook. Kiara doesn’t know anything because JJ isn’t here. And she is left with flashes of memories of his waist. About how purple bruises somehow became red and bloody. And when Kiara walks downstairs in the middle of the night, she almost does a double take at the spare room where the blond boy is sat staring out of the window. It’s about how the boy that smiles wider than anything else and the boy that she loves is keeping something from her. And it can’t be good.

...

Red, purple blood imprinted in Kiara’s mind that she can’t just shake out as much as she wants everything to go back to normal. Not that anything can go back to normal with JJ ignoring her for the week after she saw it. It’s the smallest of chat when JJ accidentally comes out of the spare room when Kiara is walking by and it’s the awkwardness of JJ finding any excuse to hobble in the other direction of the corridor when he spots Kiara by her locker. Even when Kiara yells out his name for him to talk to her, he ignores her running away before Kiara can catch up. Her mind spins around what this could all mean. The weirdness of JJ ignoring Kiara whilst smiling and joking with the rest of the Pogues when she is not around.

Nightmares of JJ on the tree followed by bruises covering his bodies that Kiara that can’t wake up from. And then JJ is not by her side when she wakes up hyperventilating and reaching out for the boy that is not by her side.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Kiara explodes at JJ after pulling him into a janitor closet one afternoon.

“What?” JJ looks anywhere other than right at Kiara. “I haven’t been ignoring you.” Kiara takes note when JJ steps back, making even more room in between the two.

“Yes you have, JJ. You haven’t even spoken to me for a week.” Kiara snaps again. “I mean, you’re not even looking at me! What did I do?”

“Nothing!”

“Then what’s going on?” Kiara demands, JJ still looking at the shelves behind her angering Kiara further. “And look at me.” Kiara snaps, making JJ finally turn his face to her. Where there is normally a smirk plastered on his face, he looks at her seriously. No laughter. No cheekiness in his look. “What is it, JJ?”

“I…” JJ eventually stutters, not able to get his words out. “I’m fine, Kie.”

“What?”

“Just my leg keeps hurting and I need to keep taking breaks. But you know me, Kie. I’m always fine.” A forced smile? Definitely. Leaving Kiara confused. What is he hiding? “It’s just me being JJ you know? But you didn’t do anything wrong, Kie. I promise.”

“You sure you’re fine?” Kiara tries to prompt JJ to tell her everything.

“I’m fine.” JJ smiles, hobbling closer and pulling Kiara into a hug.

Tears roll out of Kiara before she can even control herself and she doesn’t even understand why. Tears keep falling as Kiara wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. Something is not right; Kiara is sure of it. But having him here, Kiara can only hold onto JJ tightly, hoping that she can making right again. But JJ is quick to retract away from Kiara again. JJ cringes in front of Kiara as his eyes move away from Kiara as if avoiding her again. And tears keep falling along with the confusion behind them. JJ stutters back to the door. “I need to get to class.” JJ mumbles out, quickly hobbling away from Kiara before she can stop him.

“JJ…” Kiara still shouts out for him, but he is long gone.

Kiara being the stubborn person that she is, decides to only ignore JJ back. Not sitting with him at lunch, not going to the Pogue’s meeting point in between lessons. Instead, she hangs with Sarah Cameron. “We could all arrive to the kegger together.” Sarah mumbles on as they walk through the corridors towards Ms Walker’s classroom.

“I don’t think so.” Kiara replies.

“Why not?”

“I probably won’t go.” Kiara shrugs at her announcement as they reach the class. Kiara and Sarah stand back allowing the rest of the class move in before them. JJ included. And Kiara does well, ignoring him making sure that her eyes don’t land on his. Kiara goes to walk into the classroom, only to be pulled back by Sarah.

“Okay, what’s going on with you two?” Sarah demands a little louder than Kiara likes.

“Indoor voice, Sarah. Please.” Kiara snaps back.

“I may not know much about you and JJ but I know that something must be going on. Are you not going to the Kegger because of JJ?”

“He’s… I don’t know.” Kiara answers honestly. “He’s been ignoring me so I’m ignoring him back.”

“Why are you ignoring each other?” Sarah has always been a gossiper, so Kiara stutters unknowing how to address this. JJ would hate her if she told Sarah. But maybe Sarah can somehow help. Sarah knows a lot more than is let on.

“Because…”

“I won’t tell anyone Kie.”

And Kiara can’t help but smile at Sarah using Kiara’s nickname. Only Pogues call Kiara ‘Kie’.

“Fine.” Kiara hesitates as she looks around, making sure that knowing else can hear them. “He’s hiding something from me.”

“What?”

“JJ fell on his back when he broke his legs when he fell off the tree. But there are bruises all over his front. And… and about a week ago, it looked so much worse. Looked new.”

“JJ’s been getting into fights?”

“I don’t know. Because he isn’t telling me. Maybe he’s getting into fights with your brother or…”

“My brother isn’t in town.” Sarah’s announcement only confuses Kiara further. “Where are the bruises?” Sarah asks and Kiara can feel the tears forming again only with the memory of JJ’s waist. Kiara motions to her waist, unsure of what even to say. “Wow. JJ’s hiding the bruises then.”

“Exactly.”

“JJ does like getting into a lot of fights. I mean the only other time I have heard of someone getting as bruised as JJ is when…” Sarah stops herself, going red in her face. Sarah’s hand goes to her own mouth as she shakes her head frantically. Kiara must have missed something for Sarah to turn into a hyperventilating cheerleader.

Sarah keeps shaking in front of her. “What is it?” Kiara scrunches her eyebrows together.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this. JJ will probably tell you what’s going on…”

“What were you going to say, Sarah?” Kiara demands only for Sarah to hesitate.

“You know how I said my step-mom works at the hospital?” Kiara doesn’t remember but she nods anyways. “She likes to tell us about all these cases. And there are cases where… children come in with broken ribcages and bruises all over their bodies but only in places that aren’t easily seen. And it’s often the same kids that come in saying that they fell off of the roof or they hit themselves but it’s never the truth.”

“Sarah, tell me.” Kiara lets a tear fall.

“They’re the same kids that doctors look out for because their injuries are common in… cases of child abuse victims.”

_Red, purple blood._

_JJ’s leg in a cast._

_His fifteen-year-old self being wrapped in bandages when he said he fell off the lawnmower at speed._

But no Sarah can’t be right about this. “No.” Kiara practically laughs out. “He would have told me… something.”

_JJ’s arm having to be put back in its socket after a surfing injury but the surfing injury also made his face swell up and his head bleed._

“Kie. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re wrong Sarah! And… and JJ’s dad is out of town anyways.”

_The light of a room lights up deep inside JJ’s house as JJ and Kiara drive off to the hospital._

“Kie, I think you need to ask him.” Sarah tries to step forward but Kiara steps further away.

“He would have told me.” Kiara whimpers out through her tears.

“And as you said, it’s probably nothing. But what if it is something?” Sarah smiles at Kiara before walking into the classroom, leaving Kiara with a whirlwind of questions.

...

The kegger is in full swing when Kiara makes her way down the beach. Her head and her heart arguing between one another as she walks down the beach and then changes her mind, only to change her mind again. She ignores the ignorance of the Kooks as she makes her way all the way to the bonfire, still wondering if she should even be there. Why does she even listen to Sarah when Sarah has never even spoken to JJ? Why can’t Kiara shake the image of JJ in blood out of her head? It’s the same image revolving around over and over again of Kiara walking around the corner of JJ’s house only to see JJ stood at the top of the tree, swaying before falling down.

Music blares and Kiara’s ears ring as she looks around a Kook-filled beach. No sign of any Pogues around, emphasising the fucked-up decision of coming to this kegger. She can’t help but roll her eyes when a Kook starts trying to walk in her direction, smiling as if he owns her. It makes Kiara stand up so quickly, laughter filling her whilst she listens to her head and turns to go back home. Not even the sight of Sarah meaning that she is all alone at a kegger that she didn’t even want to go to in the first place.

“Kie?” JJ’s voice makes her turn to the trees where she sees him. Crutches in one hand and a cup of beer in the other. He hobbles over to her quickly. “You came?”

“Yeah. But I’m going home.” Kiara sighs, looking down to avoid having to be reminded of Sarah’s words. “Where are the others?” Kiara avoids the real questions that she wants to ask.

“Pope is studying. JB and Sarah aren’t here yet. I’ve just been waiting for them.”

“Cool.” Kiara awkwardly sways back and forth.

“Why are you leaving?” JJ awkwardly asks. It’s strange. Talking has never been this awkward between them.

“I just want to go home.” Kiara shrugs, forcing a smile to try and make everything seem fine.

“Kie?” JJ begins to question, only for Kiara to jump in.

“I’ll see you at home, okay?” Kiara puts plainly.

“Yeah. Sure.”

The forcing the smile annoys Kiara when she does so. But she can’t think of anything else to do as she turns away from him and keeps walking up the beach. Because she doesn’t want to ask him because JJ says that everything is fine; so, everything must be fine. Everything is fine.

As she walks only a few steps up the beach, everything rushes back to her. Especially when in the distance she sees Sarah herself climb out of John B’s van and starts heading their way. Sarah’s words circulate her brain. _“What if it is something?”_ And what if it is? Kiara wells up again as if it’s killing her rom outside in as the guilt of even thinking about the worst-case scenario surrounds her. And she can’t control her heart this time as she turns around quickly, shouting after JJ. “Are you seriously okay?”

“What?” JJ laughs out, putting the cup into a nearby bin.

“You’re fine, right?” Kiara asks again, moving closer to the boy on crutches.

“I’m fine.” But his pitch goes up, betraying him and Kiara keeps moving closer and closer to JJ who is frozen to the spot.

“I’m asking for the truth, okay? Please JJ just tell me the truth.” Kiara softly speaks, her hands fiddling with the front of his shirt.

But JJ doesn’t reply. And Kiara’s heart takes another shot, lifting JJ’s shirt up to reveal the red blotches on his bruises reaching all the way from his waist to his chest. It looks worse than the nightmares had imagined. “Shit! JJ!” Kiara gasps as her eyes keep travelling over his body.

“Kie…”  
“What the fuck happened?” Kiara snaps as JJ softly pushes Kiara back, pulling his shirt down so no one else can see. Kiara won’t give up that quickly as she tries to go back to the shirt to assess him further.

“Oh my god, Kie. Stop.”

“No. I won’t stop JJ! Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

“Because…”

“Because what? Because I will care too much? Because fuck that JJ. Of course, I care where it comes from.” Kiara snaps without any real control of her words. “Or is it because you don’t want to face the fact that you kept getting beaten up and you don’t want to look like the weak one? I’m just making shit up JJ, and I know that. But I can’t help it if you don’t tell me what is happening.”

“Why can’t you just let me deal with this by myself?”

“Because you’ll come back with even more bruises and maybe another broken arm or leg and you still won’t tell me what is going on!” She wants him to say it. She wants to know the truth without having to break the truth of what Sarah thinks. “Tell me, JJ! Please!”

“No!” JJ snaps back. “You know what” JJ lets out a breath-full laugh before stepping away. “I can’t have you questioning everything I do because I’m fine. You won’t listen to what I’m saying.

“What are you saying?”

“So, maybe this is just not working.” JJ snaps.

“What?” Kiara fights the tears from falling.

“We all knew that this would all blow up eventually. Well done Kie, you lit the fuse and I let it explode.” Before Kiara can say anything more, JJ storms up the beach and away from the crying girl.

...

Kiara has always dreamed of travelling with world with JJ by her side. The JJ that can make her smile even when she is bursting with tears. She always dreams that they could go anywhere together because they are this rock that can’t be broken by any force. But that smile disappears when she sits down in her car. Heart and mind arguing again. Her mind screaming that maybe it is time if Kiara is always going to worry over JJ. Her heart shouting that she needs to find him, ask him exactly what she wants to know. All she needs is the truth. All she needs is to know that JJ isn’t just going to disappear because he is fighting something alone. Because something is happening, even if she wants to ignore what Sarah believes.

Hands banging against the steering wheel as her mind and her heart argue even though Kiara knows that she doesn’t even know where JJ is to listen to either her mind or her heart. So, she is driving aimlessly around Outer Banks hoping that he will just walk up to the car and let her know that he is alright. But that doesn’t happen. Instead, Kiara keeps driving and driving until she finds herself parked outside his house.

It’s stupid. She knows that no one is home. JJ’s dad is out of town and the lights are off. JJ can’t be here. But Kiara knows JJ. Kiara knows that the lights of the house don’t go on just because JJ is home. Instead, JJ hides in the shadows of his bedroom. The darkness of the house does not stop Kiara from listening in, hoping to hear JJ or see him outside waiting for her. But she sees nothing even when she climbs through the window of his bedroom.

The window. Always the window. Never the front door.

The bed is empty, looking the exact way it had when she had found JJ on the floor below a tree. Kiara’s eyes adjust to the darkness of the house as she walks through his bedroom. Clothes litter the floor whilst a chair is in front of the door to the room as if keeping the monsters away. But Kiara doesn’t stop as her body takes over needing to know if JJ is home.

Kiara won’t give up. Even if JJ is home and shuts every door that Kiara tries to enter. Kiara won’t give up on him because he deserves someone to fight for him. Because of course JJ is right. Of course, Kiara is too caring and won’t stop until she fights his battles if she needs to. But JJ knows that. JJ knows that the battles are theirs for them to fight together and Kiara will be by his side even when he tries to give up. It’s how JJ smile lights up the room and that smile can’t just disappear because he is afraid of telling Kiara the truth. Kiara won’t let that smile disappear.

“JJ?” Kiara calls out when she eventually breaks down the chair to get out of JJ’s room. No answer. But Kiara doesn’t even know what she was expecting when she came to his house. JJ hates his house. Always has. So, why would he come back here? Kiara looks around as the stench of alcohol makes Kiara feel the need to throw up. Empty bottles are littered next to empty pill bottles. Now, Kiara doesn’t go through his house. Kiara has only seen JJ’s bedroom and she doesn’t know what she was expecting. But she scrunches her eyebrows together, closes her eyes to compose herself in front of what feels like a crime scene.

A glass table has been smashed, creating a maze of glass just to get to the middle of the room. The glass that is surrounded by dark red circles that Kiara doesn’t want to understand. Kiara shakes her head in disbelief that this is even JJ’s house. No one can possibly live here. Breaths are short when Kiara backs away from the mess the best way that she can.

Kiara backs up and keeps backing up until she is nearly knocked over by a hard force. Turning around, the body of an older man towers her. His face stern and jaw tightly wound together. Even though Kiara has never met him, she knows exactly who he is.

Luke Maybank.

“I…” Kiara stutters, not knowing her words as if she is so small in front of him.

“Who are you?” Luke sneers out, making Kiara step back.

“I’m JJ’s friend.” Kiara stutters again. “I just came to see if he was home.”

“He’s not.” Kiara just watches as Luke lifts a beer bottle to his mouth, Kiara now understanding where the stench of beer is coming from. Kiara watches his hand, unable to look away from the red-stained hands. Her own heart beats faster with the sudden fear of the man towering over her.

“I thought you were out of town.”

“What?” Luke slurs out. “I never left town.” Luke steps closer to her, making Kiara take another step back.

“Do you know where JJ would be?” Kiara tries to keep her confidence as she stands taller.

“No. But when you find him, tell him he needs to be home right now.”

The menacing look nearly makes Kiara cry. But she keeps her strength the entire time until she is running back to her car, leaving him in the darkness. As soon as Kiara sits down, she can’t control her tears. Because fuck! Fucking Sarah fucking Cameron is right. And Kiara’s missed every sign that JJ’s in danger. The dried blood on Luke’s hands make Kiara want to scream. The blood dried on the floor makes Kiara want to be sick. Because it’s not a one-time thing. It’s then that Kiara realises that this has happened. That JJ has been in so much danger for years and nobody did a thing to stop it. But Kiara now knows. And he may hate it. JJ may try and run away but Kiara won’t stop running after him.

Kiara dries her tears and races back to her house. Shaking her head every time she thinks about it. Because it’s not the right time to get herself upset when she needs to be strong for him. She needs to be strong to the one boy that has always been able to make Kiara feel better. So, Kiara ignores how her mind telling her all the times that she should have noticed something. How every bruise on his body wasn’t just from falling over. And how every time he was scared of being in the hospital, it was because of his own dad. It’s all because of Luke Maybank.

So, Kiara races through the cut to Figure Eight to keep looking for the broken boy. Kiara doesn’t slow down for a second. Kiara doesn’t even take a breath as she searches and searches for him. She doesn’t stop running even when she knows JJ isn’t at the Chateau nor at Pope’s house. No. Kiara doesn’t stop running until she is up the stairs of her own house with hope leading her way. Hope that he has to be somewhere. That JJ hasn’t run away from everything.

The room is empty as she races in. Hands go straight to her head with stress not knowing where he is. Kiara looks hopefully back down to her phone to see no new messages nor phone calls. Nothing. But they’re arguing. Of course, JJ won’t phone her. “No. I’m not going to cry.” Kiara murmurs to herself as she tries to phone JJ, only for it to go straight to answer phone. “Come on, JJ.” Kiara urges on. She texts him this time only for the message to go undelivered. The fear keeps building of what ifs. What if he’s lying face down in a ditch right now? “Where are you JJ?” Kiara keeps going on, pitch going up with urgency.

“I’m here.” Kiara thinks she is hearing things and almost laughs at his voice. But as she turns around, that fear turns to a smile. Just like always. JJ’s eyes are glued to the floor but Kiara doesn’t avoid him. Almost running straight into his arms as if their conversation at the Kegger didn’t happen. But she says still.

“You came back?” Kiara says instead, not helping the smile on her face.

“I came to get my… stuff.” JJ just shrugs.

“No. You can’t go back to that house, JJ.”

“It’s my home, Kie.” JJ looks up, tears flooding his eyes.

“That place is not your home! It’s… no one should live there.” Kiara’s words only make JJ confused and Kiara knows that she needs to tell the truth.

JJ deserves everything. “I went to your house.” She announces.

“What?” JJ jumps into action, quickly shuffling on his crutches to Kiara before gently lifting her wrist. “Did he hurt you? You should have never gone there. Fuck!” Tears now run down his cheek as he keeps looking over her for injuries and Kiara’s heart breaks.

“He didn’t hurt me, JJ.”

“Why did you go there?”

“I was looking for you.” Kiara bats away his tears with her hand, cupping his cheek gently. “You said your dad was out of town…”

“I’m so sorry.” JJ cries into her touch.

“JJ.” Kiara forces JJ to like directly at her and she knows what she needs to say. Even if it hurts for him to hear. “Can you please tell me the truth.” Kiara puts it softly, not wanting him to run off again.

Instead of running, JJ sits down on the end of the bed. It’s as close as an agreement to being truthful as Kiara will get. “JJ. Does your dad… does he hurt you?” Kiara almost whispers, scared of hearing the truth for herself. But the truth doesn’t come quickly. Tears come first. The boy breaks down in front of her. Eyes glued to the floor as his tears fall to the floor. And Kiara knows. Kiara doesn’t push. Instead, Kiara stands in between his legs, holding him tightly as JJ cries against her. They both shake together as Kiara runs her hand through his hair as if trying to find any way to soothe the tears.

“I…” JJ chokes out.

“It’s okay.” Kiara soothes.

“He… he hits me.” JJ cries and cries and Kiara holds onto him tightly. Never letting him go.

“I know. I…”

“My dad hits me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any questions or pointers please let me know in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
